todo gracias a ti
by isabel michaelis1
Summary: sasuke empiesa a ver sus sentimientos hacia naruto, naruto igualmente los empiesa a ver hacia sasuke, pero el rubio resibira la vistita de una amiga del pasado ¿que pasara? ¿les ayudara a ambos? ¿se volvera amiga de ambos? ¿o solo les aruinara el noviasgo? , si quieren descubrirlo entren. ADVERTENCIA: s LEEEEMMMOOONN y MPREG . YO: lo se mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad PORFI
1. Chapter 1: encuentro con una vieja amiga

Holissss este es mi primer fic sasunaru y mi primer MPREG así que PORFAVOR no sean rudas con migo jiji bueno este fic esta ubicado despues del primer encuentro con itachi de sasuke y naruto...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Estaban naruto, sasuke y sakura en el punto de encuentro que habían acordado ellos y kakashi-sensei, ellos habían sido citados a las 8:00 de la mañana y ya eran las 10:00, como siempre llagaba tarde...

Naruto: no se por que nos cita tan temprano y siempre llaga tarde.

Sakura: si, no se vale.

En eso llego kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: hola, perdón por llegar tarde, me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

Naruto: ¡SI COMO NO!.

Kakashi: bueno no importa, su siguiente misión será capturar a un gato.

Sasuke: otra ves.

Naruto: dime que no es el gato de la última ves, ese estúpido gato naranja casi me rebana la cara.

Kakashi: no, esta ves es un gato café, su dueño es un chico de unos 27 años llamado Sebastián.

Sakura: pero como lo encontraremos, no creo que el sea el único gato café de la aldea.

Kakashi: así es, pero ella tiene un collar con un diamante azul colgando del cuello y tiene los ojos rojos.

Sasuke: bien nos vamos.

Así fue los 3 estuvieron buscando a esa gata todo el día ya casi se Hacia de noche asta que por fin la encontraron estaba en un campo de flores dormida...

Sakura: que linda gatita, vamos hay que llevarla con su dueño.

Naruto: ten cuidado si se despierta tal ves te arañe.

Sakura: no te preocupes naruto, si ase eso sasuke-kun me salvara, ¿verdad sasuke-kun?.

Sasuke: no lo se.

Sakura trato de agarrar a la gata pero esta se despertó y al aserlo un remolino de fuego la rodeo y se transformó en una chica de la edad de naruto, tenía un top de color rosa claro, y un short color azul fuerte y tenia tabien un porta kunais también poseía cola y orejas de gato, su pelo era color castaño y largo , el collar con un diamante y una funda con su espada dentro...

Sasuke: quien eres y que eres.

¿?: me llamo Isabel y soy una medio demonio gato, tu debes ser sasuke, tu naruto-kun y tu sakura.

Sakura: como sabes nuestros nombres.

Isabel: de ustedes dos sólo se sus nombres *señalando a sakura y a sasuke* pero de ti naruto-kun lo se todo.

Naruto: a que te refieres, nunca te eh visto.

Isabel: talves no lo recuerdes, pero no importa jaja yo te ayudare a obtener lo que más deseas jiji.

Naruto: lo..lo que...más deseó.

Isabel: si, así que.

La chica empeso a acercarse a naruto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente serca le quito su suéter y le also la blusa blanca que traía de bajo, la chica puso su mano en el pecho de naruto y un aura rosa empezó a emanar de la mano de la chica rodeando a naruto, naruto sentía como si le quemara el cuerpo...

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DUELEEEEE AAAAAA.

Isabel: no te preocupes.

Sasuke: ¡NARUTO!.

Isabel: listo.

La chica quito su mano del pecho de naruto y este se desmayó y calló al suelo...

Sakura: que le as echo a naruto.

Isabel: no se preocupen estará bien, por cierto díganle al 5to hokage que no le funcionará su truco, bueno BYE BYE NYA.

Sasuke: ¡ESPERA!.

La chica fue embolvida por el remolino de fuego y desapareció, sasuke miro a naruto y...

Sasuke: hay que llevarlo a su casa.

Sakura: y como vamos a entrar.

Sasuke: cres que sea lo suficiente listo como para serrar su casa con llave.

Sakura: tienes rason.

Sasuke tuvo que cargar a naruto estilo princesa, y caminaron asta su casa, al llegar se llevaron la sorpresa de que naruto había serrado la puerta con llave, al pareser no era tan tonto como ellos creían...

Sasuke: debe tener la llave dentro de su pantalón.

Sakura metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de naruto y no encontró ninguna llave, después de todo si era tan tonto como para dejar las llaves dentro de la casa...

Sakura: y ahora que.

Sasuke: pues vamos a llevarlo a mi casa.

Sakura: ok.

Los dos caminaron a la casa (mansión) de sasuke, al llegar sasuke le dijo a sakura que sacará sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, puesto que el tenía las manos ocupadas, sakura lo iso con un mega sonrojo en la cara, como sea sakura abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sasuke con naruto, sasuke llevo a naruto a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama y lo tapo con las cobijas, después bajo a la sala con sakura...

Sasuke: ahora solo resta esperar, asta que el dobe se despierte.

Sakura: tienes rason.

Sasuke: voy por un refresco quieres uno.

Sakura: si 0/0.

Mientras tanto con naruto, en sus sueños, estaba en un campo donde no había nada sólo un árbol, a lo lejos se podía ver una silueta era sasuke...

Naruto: que ase el aquí, ¡HEY SASUKE!.

Sasuke: ¿eh? A naruto, ¡VEN, JAJAJA!.

Naruto: que rayos le pasa.

Sasuke: ¡VEN SIGEME JAJAJA! *se echa a correr*.

Naruto: ¡ESPERA NO VALLAS TAN RÁPIDO!.

Naruto siguió a sasuke por todo el campo, corrieron y corrieron, naruto estaba a punto de atrapar a sasuke, pero se tropezó, antes de que callera sasuke logro llegar y atraparlo...

Sasuke: estas bien, ten más cuidado.

Naruto: *sonrrojado* cla..claro.

Sasuke: naruto, tengo que desirte algo.

Naruto: *sonrrojado* que...que...cosa.

Sasuke: te amo.

Naruto: *sonrojado* que..que..que..dijiste.

Sasuke: que te amo, como no tienes idea.

Naruto: yo..yo..tambi.

Naruto no pudo continuar puesto que sasuke le dio un beso en los labios, naruto inmediatamente acepto el beso y serró los ojos, era un beso lindo, tierno y dulce...

Naruto: (si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar).

Naruto dejo de sentir los labios de sasuke y abrió los ojos,el ya no estaba, ni el campo ahora, era un lugar oscuro, no había nada ni un alma, sólo oscuridad, de repente se escucho un susurro inaudible...

Naruto: ¡¿quien anda hay?!.

Isabel: así que eso es lo que quieres, eh.

Naruto: tu, donde estas, ¡muéstrate!.

Isabel: como quieras.

De repente Isabel salió de la nada de la oscuridad, naruto iba a atacarla pero sólo consiguió atravesarla como si fuera un fantasma...

Isabel: es inútil dentro de tu mente soy como un fantasma, no puedes aserme daño.

Naruto: tsk, que quieres.

Isabel: sólo quiero ayudarte, a conseguir, el amor de sasuke.

Naruto: y como planeas aser eso.

Isabel: recuerdas que ase un rato te incruste una energía de color rosa.

Naruto: si.

Isabel: pues esa energía me permitirá controlarte mentalmente y físicamente.

Naruto: que?.

Isabel: es hora de despertar naruto-kun.

Naruto despertó y noto que estaba en una habitación, y no era la suya, se levantó de la cama y fue al armario que estaba hay, vio la ropa que estaba dentro y vio que era la ropa de sasuke, eso significaba que estaba en la casa de sasuke, dedujo que habrían ido a su casa pero como el no traía las llaves por áverlas dejado dentro de la casa , lo llevaron a la casa de sasuke,como sea de repente le dolió la cabeza y sintió como si el alma de otra persona entrara a su cuerpo, la sulla en cambio salió de su cuerpo, el alma de naruto se dispuso a saber quien estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta...

Isabel: sorprendido.

Naruto: tu, sal de mi cuerpo en este instante.

Isabel: calma solo te voy a ayudar, vamos sígueme.

Naruto: hmmm.

Isabel: vamos.

Isabel en el cuerpo de naruto y naruto salieron del cuarto, y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras...

Isabel: mira esto, soy una gran actriz.

Naruto: un segundo ahora que me doy cuenta, tienes mi vos, por que.

Isabel: uno de mis dones como medio demonio es que puedo imitar muy bien las voses de los demás jaja.

Isabel bajo las escaleras como si estuviera realmente lastimada, naruto bajo junto a ella puesto que nadie lo podía ver...

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: sa..sasu...sasuke, me..me..duele.

Sasuke: ¡NARUTO!, que ases aquí dobe se supone que deberías estar durmiendo.

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: no quiero...estar...sólo.

Sakura: pero si nosotros estamos un piso abajo.

Naruto: (se la están crellendo, sobre todo sasuke).

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: *cae de rodillas al piso*.

Los 2: ¡NARUTO!.

Sakura: ¿estas bien?.

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: me duele la cabeza y no siento el cuerpo.

Sakura: que cres que le allá echó esa bruja.

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: (¡ME DIJO BRUJA, PERO MIRA QUIEN ABLA PELO DE CHICLE, un segundo ella está enamorada de sasuke, hmmm la voy a aser enojar un poco jijiji, después de todo estoy ayudando a un amigo) sa..sasuke *se levanta del piso* yo..yo *lo agarra de los hombros* yo *le lame la oreja*.

Sasuke: *se separa rápido de el y se sonrroja*.

Sakura: ¡EEEEHH, NARUTO VAS A PAGAR ESTO!.

Sasuke: espera el no es naruto.

Isabel/cuerpo de naru: jijijijjiji me han descubierto, lo siento naruto-kun no podré ayudarte esta ocasión, puedes regresar a tu cuerpo *sale del cuerpo de naruto y el cuerpo de naruto cae al suelo* BYE BYE NYA.

Isabel se fue a donde estaba su cuerpo, mientras que sasuke agarraba el cuerpo de naruto, en ese instante naruto volvió a su cuerpo, y despertó...

Sasuke: usuratonkachi como es que dejaste que esa bruja te sacara el alma.

Naruto: lo izo mientras dormía.

Sakura: bueno, hay que ir con kakashi-sensei, debe estar preguntándose donde estamos.

Naruto: ok.

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les allá gustado ustedes me disen si continuó BYE BYE NYA.


	2. Chapter 2: confesion

Wolassss aquí con el segundo cap de este fic jijijiji quiero decirles que ARIGATOU por sus comentarios en serio sus comentarios son lo que me animan a seguir a por cierto en este cap abra ¡LEMONNNNNN! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno la verdad es que no se sí me quedo bien, ustedes me lo pondrán en los comentarios bueno ahora si AL FIC...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Kakashi: donde estaban, atraparon a la gata.

Sasuke: resulta que la "gata" era una medio demonio.

Kakashi: ¡Que!, y que paso.

Sakura: no sabemos, ella le incrusto a naruto un aura rosa.

Kakashi: hmm, creo saber que es.

Sasuke: que es.

Kakashi: ella debe ser una medio demonio gato, sierto.

Naruto: si.

Kakashi: ese tipo de demonios son demonios que pueden controlar el cuerpo y mente de una persona e incluso meter su alma en un cuerpo y controlarlo, para cualquier cosa, incluso aser que un hombre o mujer se enamore de el o ella.

Naruto: (¿en realidad me estará ayudando?).

Sasuke: (por que querrá controlar a mi kitsune, un segundo ¡DIJE MI KITSUNE!, DESDE CUÁNDO EL DOBE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD QUE RAYOS, sasuke controlate).

Sakura: por que querría a naruto.

Kakashi: tal ves para que se enamore de ella.

Sasuke: (¡QUE O NO ELLA NO ME QUITARA A MI DOBE, O NO LO DIJE DE NUEVO!) *sonrrojado*.

Sakura: que tienes sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: na..nada, estoy bien.

Naruto: ¿seguro, estas rojo no tendrás fiebre?, verdad teme.

Sasuke: y por que la preocupación e dobe.

Naruto: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS DOBE E TEME!.

Sakura: ¡NARUTO, NO LE GRITES A SASUKE-KUN! *le pega en la cabeza*.

Naruto: sakura-chan TT_TT.

Kakashi: bueno, párese que lo que le isieron a naruto no es grabe, así que ya ballanse a sus casas, ya es noche.

Los 3: si.

Todos se fueron a ecepsion de sasuke, puesto quería quedarse a meditar en los pensamientos que había tenido sobre naruto en esos días, siempre que lo veía su corazón latía a mil por hora, o se sonrojaba levemente, claro nunca había dejado que naruto lo notara, asta ase un rato, como sea, iba a sentarse en el pequeño tronco pero vio el libro de kakashi-sensei en sima del tronco, tal ves se le había caído o algo parecido, el tenía pensado dejarlo ahí pero le gano la curiosidad y lo tomo y se puso a leerlo, al terminar estaba totalmente sonrrojado, sabia que su sensei era un HENTAI pero ESO, en eso escucho venir a alguien, era kakashi-sensei, dejo el icha icha en el tronco y se escondió arriba de un árbol...

Kakashi: aquí estas, pensé que te abia perdido *frotando el icha icha en su mejilla* regresemos a casa.

Sasuke: -.-U.

Sasuke tomo rumbo Hacia su casa, llago y se acostó en su cama boca abajo inmediatamente olió el aroma de naruto, que se había quedado impregnado en su almohada, a los 3 minutos se quedo profundamente dormido, en sus sueños estaba en una habitación iluminada por velas rojas y de aroma a rosas y una cama con forma de corazón, había un bulto debajo de las sábanas, el quito las sábanas y vio a un naruto completamente desnudo y completamente sonrrojado y excitado...

naruto: Sasuke… ¿eres tú?.

Sasuke: na..naruto que rayos.

Naruto: Sasuke… por favor… ayudame… Te necesito.

Sasuke: qui...quien te hizo esto.

Naruto: tu

Sasuke: que.

Naruto: Por favor… Sasuke… poseeme y hazme llegar al cielo.

A Sasuke le empezaba a doler a horrores su ya notable erección, y la visión y las súplicas del rubio no le ayudaban en absoluto. Estaba ansioso por ceder a los deseos del rubio, ya que el también lo estaba deseando, pero… No se podía mover Naruto empezó a retorcerse en la cama jadean, gimiendo, tocándose frenéticamente todo el cuerpo sin dejar de masturbarse rudamente con las manos...

Naruto: Sasuke… onegai… Ya no… no aguanto… más.

Sasuke: naruto...yo.

En ese momento se despertó, con un notable problemita entre las piernas, el no se lo podía creer había tenido un sueño húmedo con naruto, que le estaba pasando, leer el estúpido libro del ninja copia le habia afectado más de lo debido, en fin hoy tenían que ir al mismo punto de encuentro de el día anterior, pero antes de salir debía de encargarse del pequeño problemita que tenía entre las piernas, fue a la ducha y se dio un buen baño de agua fría, ya calmado y sin el problemita fue al punto de encuentro, al llegar ya estaban todos ahí...

Naruto: por que llegaste tan tarde e teme.

Sakura: es cierto sasuke-kun normalmente tu eres el primero en llegar.

Sasuke: es que..se me atravesaron unos chicos malos por el camino y tuve que darles una lección.

Claro que no era sierto pero no les diría que llego tarde por estar soñando con naruto desnudo, no sólo un idiota aria eso, en fin sasuke mantuvo su distancia con naruto puesto que no quería recordar aquel sueño húmedo, unas dos horas después llego kakashi...

Kakashi: buenas tardes chicos.

Los 3: konnichiwa.

Kakashi: hoy no hay misiones, así que tienen el día libre.

Sakura: y por que esta ves no hay misiones kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: por que esta noche es el festival de primavera, yo e iruka-sensei vamos a estar vigilando la zona.

Sakura: sasuke-kun, ¿quisieras venir con migo al festival?.

Sasuke: no, estoy ocupado.

Sakura: ah ok, bueno supongo que invitare a hinata.

Depues de eso sakura tomo rumbo a casa de hinata, sasuke a su casa y naruto a la sulla, sasuke al llegar a su casa, fue a su cuarto y vio en su cama una nota...

Nota: sasuke te veo en 15 minutos afuera de la academia. Atte: naruto.

Sasuke: para que me querrá.

Sasuke agarro las llaves de su casa y se fue corriendo hacia la academia, mientras tanto naruto había resibido una carta igual pero un poco cambiada...

Nota: naruto te veo en 15 minutos afuera de la academia. Atte: sasuke.

Naruto: que raro que traerá entre manos.

Naruto se fue directo hacia la academia, como era época primaveral caían sakuras de los árboles, era un paisaje hermoso, en fin sasuke y naruto llegaron al mismo tiempo...

Sasuke: para que me citaste aquí eh dobe (si estoy tanto tiempo junto a el, no podré contenerme).

Naruto: ¡¿qué?!, pero si fuiste tu quien me cito aquí teme.

Sasuke: yo no hice tal cosa, bien si no tienes nada que decirme yo me largo.

Sasuke estaba por irse, naruto quería confesarle sus sentimientos a sasuke pero no podía sólo podía ver como se alejaba lentamente, no hiba desaprovechar la oportunidad...

Naruto: sa..sasuke.

Sasuke: *pera en seco y se voltea* que quieres usuratonkachi.

Naruto: bu..bu..bueno yo..yo..quiero decir..tu..tu ¡TU ME GUSTAS TEBAYO!.

Sasuke se quedo impactado por la noticia no sólo por que pensó que naruto solo sentía rivalidad hacia el si no que también le sorprendió que el y naruto tuvieran el mismo sentimiento uno por el otro, no iba a desaprovechar el también le diría sus sentimientos...

Sasuke: na..naruto.

Naruto: lo se soy un idiota como pensé que llegarías a quererme, soy un hombre eso sería anormal, perdón..*al borde de las lagrimas* por quitarte tu tiempo.

Sasuke: naruto espera.

Naruto estaba por irse pero fue detenido por la mano de sasuke quien lo jalo eh hizo que sus labios se juntaran en un tierno y dulce beso, naruto se quedo en shock por un momento pero reacciono y correspondió al beso, sasuke lamió el labio inferior de naruto, este inmediatamente le permitió la entrada sasuke agarro a naruto para acercarlo más a el y profundizar el beso, mientras naruto se agarraba de su cuello, estuvieron así asta que ya no hubo aire en sus pulmones...

Naruto: *respirando agitadamente* sa..sasuke, tu.

Sasuke: shhh *pone su dedo índice en la boca de naruto* déjame decirte algo.

Naruto: que cosa.

Sasuke: *se aserca al oído de naruto y le susurra* te amo.

Naruto: en..en serio.

Sasuke: claro, cres que alguien se rebajaría tanto para mentirle a alguien.

Naruto: tienes razón, sasuke o..oye.

Sasuke: dime.

Naruto: ¿quisieras ir al festival de primavera con migo?.

Sasuke: hmmmm, claro.

Naruto: grasias sasuke.

Sasuke: de nada.

Sasuke le dio un cariñoso beso a naruto en la frente, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que habían estado observándolos durante todo el rato, y la persona que los había estado vigilando era...

Isabel: *sale de su escondite* kyaaaaaaaaa kawaii, ustedes dos son tan kawaii.

Sasuke: tu, naruto ponte detrás mío *saca una suriken*.

Naruto: calma sasuke ella no es mala.

Isabel: exacto yo estoy de su parte, que romántico , un festival para la primera cita.

Sasuke: *guarda la suriken* si no eres mala entonses por que le metiste esa energía rosa a naruto.

Isabel: ah era para controlarlo y aserte ver lo que el sentía.

Naruto: y de donde me conoces.

Isabel: bueno tal vez no lo recuerdes pero, yo era tu amiga cuando éramos unos niñitos.

Naruto: ah es cierto.

FLASH BACK...

Naruto lloraba incontrolablemente unos niños lo habían golpeado e insultado, estaba escondido entre unos arbustos, en eso se escucho un ruido, de los arbustos salió una niña de unos 8 años la misma edad de naruto, de pelo café ojos del mismo color, un collar de diamante y un vestido rosa claro...

Isabel: hola tu debes ser El Niño al que siempre molestan, como te llamas.

Naruto: *susurro* me llamo naruto.

Isabel: perdón no te escuche.

Naruto: me llamo naruto.

Isabel: así esta mejor, yo soy Isabel, dime por que te molestan.

Naruto: no lo se, siempre es lo mismo, me ignoran, me insultan o me pegan.

Isabel: hmmmm, pues ya no lo harán por que yo voy a estar con tigo.

Naruto: en serio.

Isabel: aja, de ahora seremos amigos.

Naruto: si.

Los 2: jajajajajaja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Naruto: es cierto, Isabel tu siempre estuviste con migo, pero un día ya no volvimos a vernos eso fue ase como 5 años.

Isabel: lo se,tuve que irme por cosas personales.

Naruto: ya veo.

Isabel: bueno no importa, ahora vamos a arreglarte para tu cita, sasuke ve a tu casa y ponte lo que hay dentro del paquete que esta en tu cama.

Sasuke: ok -_-U.

Isabel: naruto-kun vamos a arreglarte vale.

Isabel y naruto se fueron hacia la casa de naruto y sasuke se fue a su casa, se verían en la noche en la entrada al festival.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Sasuke esperaba a naruto en la entrada sasuke llavaba una yukata color azul fuerte con su listón de color rojo y el escudo de su clan en la parte de atrás, en eso escucho que alguien lo llamaba era naruto que llevaba una yukata naranja con su listón de color negro se veía muy lindo, junto a el venía Isabel con un kimono rosa su listón de color lila y su cabello amarrado en forma de cola de caballo...

Sasuke: también as venido tu, Isabel.

Isabel: si pero yo estaré por mi parte y ustedes por la sulla, no quiero aser mal tercio, bueno adiós.

Isabel fue a disfrutar del festival, sasuke beso a naruto en la mejilla quien se sonrrojo levemente...

Sasuke: vamos.

Naruto: si.

Naruto y sasuke entraron y disfrutaron del festival, naruto y sasuke jugaron el juego donde tienes que entrapar tu pez dorado con una pequeña red de papel, naruto no consiguió ni un pez pero sasuke si consiguió uno y se lo regalo a naruto, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, sasuke se compró una choco-banana, se divertían mucho, en eso se encontraron con sakura y hinata...

Sakura: sasuke-kun que ases aquí, no tenías cosas que aser.

Sasuke: (que hago, ya se) si sólo que vine a acompañar al dobe.

Naruto: si es que, jamás había venido a un festival, y no quise venir sólo.

Sakura: ya veo (si no quería venir sólo entonces por que no invito a hinata, naruto eres un despistado).

Hinata: na...naruto-kun, ¿quieres una choco-banana?.

Naruto: no grasias hinata.

Isabel: ¡NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!.

Los 4 voltearon y vieron a Isabel dirigiéndose a ellos con un helado en la mano...

Naruto: isa-chan.

Sakura: un segundo esa medio demonio.

Sasuke: tranquila sakura, es amiga del dobe.

Naruto: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME!.

Isabel: naruto, ven.

Naruto: espera a donde me llevas.

Isabel: hay un concurso de caraoke, vamos siempre te he querido oír cantar *carita de perrito*.

Naruto: -_-U esta bien, lo are.

Isabel: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Isabel jalo a naruto asta el escenario donde había mucha gente para ver a más chicos y chicas que iban a participar, sasuke, sakura y hinata se metieron asta la primera fila, mientras naruto e Isabel fueron atrás del escenario, donde se registraron y luego se formaron en una pequeña fila de 18 personas con ellos 19, ellos eran los últimos participantes,en fin todos los demás pasaron y ya le tocaba a naruto que iba a cantar la de "nos guiara el amor" (rey León 2)...

Naruto: En un sitio ideal aún por encontrar No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más  
Tal vez yo no tenga el valor Mas dentro de mi corazón  
Lo sé, nos guiará el amor Todo sitio es mi hogar  
Si siempre estamos juntos Al fin brillará el sol Y yo te amaré Pues hoy te encontré Nos guiará el amor.

Isabel le izo señas a sasuke de que cantara, sasuke se sabía la canción así que lo izo...

Sasuke: Yo sentí temor, mas hoy comprendí No es malo el amor y nunca tiene fin Brilla en tu mirar un mundo feliz.

Sasuke se subió al escenario, naruto le sonrrio con ternura, sasuke le regreso la sonrrisa y se agarraron de las manos, tocaba la parte del dueto...

Los dos: Y si comprendieran los demás La dicha que tu amor me da  
Sabrán, nos guiará el amor Todo sitio es nuestro hogar Estando siempre juntos Al fin brillará el sol Pues hoy te encontré Y yo te amaré Nos guiará el amor Sé que nos guiará el amor.

Sasuke agarro la barbilla de naruto y le dio un beso en los labios un beso tierno y dulce como el primero, naruto y sasuke disfrutaban del beso que se olvidaron de que sakura y hinata estaban en frente de ellos y también mitad de la aldea, algunas fujoshis empesaron a gritar, inclullendo a Isabel, otras personas de mente abierta solo se fueron sin decir nada, mientras las personas homofobicas se fueron diciendo "que asco" o "malditos gays", hinata y sakura no supieron que decir, naruto y sasuke se separaron por falta de aire, naruto se sonrojó puesto que recordó que hinata y sakura estaban ahí, naruto le hizo señas a sasuke con los ojos, el inmediatamente comprendió de que estaba ablando y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente...

Hinata: jijijijjiji, que lindos.

Sakura: ¿he?, un segundo que no te gustaba naruto.

Hinata: si pero, si naruto-kun no me ama, no la obligare a aserlo, lo dejare ser feliz con la persona que ama.

Sakura: mmm tienes razón, eso are yo.

Naruto: grasias por dejarnos amarnos en paz chicas y por no tomar la decisión de dejar de ser nuestras amigas.

Las 2: de nada, bueno nos vamos, asta mañana.

Los 2: asta mañana.

Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche sasuke iba a dejar a naruto a su casa, (ya cambiados con su ropa de siempre, puesto que hacia frío) claro el se opuso como 12 veces pero término aceptando, bueno casi...

Naruto: sasuke no soy una chica a la que debes proteger, soy un ninja, se defenderme solo.

Sasuke: si claro usuratonkachi, además acaba de terminar el festival que tal si aparece un viejo ebrio y te viola.

Naruto: ya te dije que se defenderme solo.

Sasuke: ya llegamos.

Naruto: ¿eh?.

Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa, naruto se despidió de sasuke con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta de su casa eh iba a entrar pero sasuke lo agarro del braso eh hizo que volteara y le dio un beso en los labios pero este Tenía un poco de lujuria, pasión y deseo, sasuke metió su lengua en la boca de naruto, naruto paseaba sus manos por el cabello de sasuke, empesaron a caminar y subieron las escaleras (con esfuerzo pero lo hicieron XD) sin dejar de besarse, sasuke abrió la puerta del cuarto de naruto y acostó a naruto en la cama, se separaron por culpa de no tener aire en los pulmones (como no sí se besaron desde la puerta asta el cuarto XD) sasuke beso a naruto en la frente, naruto estaba nervioso era su primera vez, sasuke volvió a besar a naruto, pero este era tierno y dulce para que su kitsune se tranquilizara un poco...

Sasuke: tranquilo, seré gentil.

Naruto: se que lo serás, pero aún así tengo algo de miedo.

Sasuke: de que?.

Naruto: de que esto solo sea un sueño.

Sasuke: ¿he?.

Naruto: *llorando* ¡no soportaría que esto fuera otro de mis sueños!.

Sasuke: no lo será, cuando despiertes me tendrás a tu lado.

Naruto: estas seguro.

Sasuke: si.

Naruto: entonces, continúa.

Sasuke beso de nuevo a naruto pero este beso estaba lleno de deseo y pasión, naruto solo se dejo llevar, sasuke descendió al cuello de naruto Cosa de la que Naruto no se quejó, al contrario soltó un pequeño gemido, para sasuke ese gemido era música para sus oídos sasuke le quito la sudadera a naruto y también la playera, sasuke enpeso a besar el pecho de naruto, luego enpeso a lamer y besar sus botones rosados que tanto había soñado...

Naruto: sa..sasuke, aaah...no aaah, espe..espera.

Sasuke: Ya no puedo esperar más naruto.

Respondió sasuke con una voz llena de deseo lo que provoco que naruto se excitara aun más de lo que ya estaba, sasuke noto esto y sin más bajo sus manos lentamente hasta toparse con los pantalones de naruto a los cuales introdujo una mano para acariciar el miembro de naruto que se encontraba bastante erecto...

Naruto: De … detente ahhh mmm no Sasuke.

Naruto estaba bastante excitado por el toque de Sasuke así que al parecer el también ya estaba en su límite

Sasuke bajo de su tarea de saborear los hermosos pezones de su amado kitsune, para sacar los pantalones de naruto , una vez fuera junto con la ropa interior sasuke tomo el miembro de naruto y empezó a lamerlo desde la punta hasta la base de este...

Naruto: mmmmm ahhhh...sasuke.

Naruto estaba loco de placer Entonces sasuke introdujo el miembro erecto de naruto en su boca hasta que llego a su garganta subiendo y bajando en un vaivén que volvía loco a naruto...

Naruto: aahhh no sasuke me vengo ahh mmm.

Sasuke: aslo naruto.

Salió de su quehacer sasuke tan solo para decir esto pero una vez dicho volvió a lo estaba antes...

Naruto: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Naruto se vino llenando la boca de sasuke el cual bebió ese embriante néctar que solo le pertenecía ahora a él, aun con un poco de semen de naruto, sasuke se dirigió a la entrada de naruto para lamerla e introducir su boca para dilatarla un poco...

Naruto: sasuke ahh que haces aaah.

preguntaba un muy avergonzado naruto, sasuke no respondió y se dedico a su trabajo cuando sintió que era suficiente se bajo el sierre del pantalón y condujo su ya erecto miembro a la entrada de naruto, este soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir a sasuke dentro y serró los ojos con fuerza...

Naruto: sa..sasuke, duele...duele mucho.

Sasuke: relajate así dolerá menos, tu dime cuando empiece a moverme que no hay prisa.

Sasuke le dio un beso tierno a naruto en los labios, naruto tenía pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, sasuke lamió su mejilla quitándole los rastros de lágrimas y asiendo que naruto soltara un pequeño gemido...

Naruto: in..intenta..moverte..sasuke, pero despacio ¿si?.

Sasuke: claro, mi kitsune.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, naruto sacaba pequeños gemidos de dolor, sasuke tenía una pequeña técnica, empezó a masturbar a naruto en menos de lo que esperaba esos gemidos de dolor cambiaron a gemidos de placer...

Naruto: aaah..sasuke..aaah, más..por..por favor aaah.

Sasuke: *le da un beso en los labios* claro.

Sasuke aumento la intensidad Ambos estaban apunto de llegar al clímax así que aumentaron un poco mas el ritmo y sasuke con una mano empezó a masturbar a naruto...

Naruto: aah..sasuke..aah..me..me vengo.

Sasuke: yo..yo igual.

no tardo mucho para que ambos llegaran al clímax y ambos calleron rendidos, sasuke lentamente salio de naruto y lo abraso contra su pecho,naruto se acurruco...

Naruto: sasuke te amo *le da un pequeño beso en los labios*.

Sasuke: yo igual naruto, y nunca dejare de aserlo.

Después de decir esto ambos calleron en un profundo sueño.

CONTINUARA...

BUENOOOOOOOO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAP por cierto en el sig cap es el ultimo en donde escribiré de esta forma, después de ese cap ya empesare a escribir como se debe jiji BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAP BYE BYE NYA 3


	3. Chapter 3: despertar y de niñeras

Holiss pequeñas pervertidas iguales a mi XD aquí con otro cap de este fic grasias a las chicas y ¿chicos? No se si allá chicos pero de todas formas grasias por apollarme y estar allí bueno este es el ultimo cap en el que escribiré de esta forma, bueno ahora si al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las cortinas y lo despertaron estaba en su habitación con la pijama puesta, volteo a su lado y no vio señales de sasuke, en eso agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio...

Naruto: (así que todo, fue un sueño) snif (por que, por que, había levantado mis esperanzas y ahora).

En eso se abrió la puerta, pero naruto no lo noto, era nada más y nada menos que sasuke, al pareser no había sido un sueño, sasuke noto que naruto estaba llorando, primero no supo el por que, pero después recordó el por que, era por que no había despertado a su lado, se dirigió hacia su kitsune y lo abraso, naruto se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato se aferró a sasuke y lloraba en su hombro, sasuke se acercó a su oído y le susurro...

Sasuke: *susurro* calma, aquí estoy, nada fue un sueño *le lame el oido*.

Naruto: sa..sasuke, prometiste que estarías a mi lado cuando despertara.

Sasuke: gomene, fui a darme una ducha, por que apestaba a sudor y semen.

Naruto: 0/0 ya veo.

Sasuke: por sierto tome algo de tu ropa prestada espero y no te importe.

Naruto: no importa, bueno yo también voy a darme una ducha, y después desayunamos y vamos al punto de encuentro.

Sasuke: ok.

Naruto iba a bajar de la cama, pero en eso sasuke se subió muy rápido y saco un kunai, naruto se extrañó por eso, y vio que sasuke le hacia señas hacia abajo de la cama...

Naruto: ¿que pasa sasuke?.

Sasuke: shh *susurro* hay alguien abajo de la cama.

Naruto: que, de quien se trata.

Sasuke: no lo se, tu ataca por el otro lado y yo por este lado, vale.

Naruto: si, 1.

Sasuke: 2.

Los 2: ¡3!.

Los dos vieron debajo de la cama y debajo estaba Isabel durmiendo cómodamente en su forma gatuna...

Naruto: ¡ISABEL!.

Isabel: eh, ah buenos días naruto-kun, sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: que ases ahí abajo y lo más importante desde a que horas estas hay.

Isabel: hmm, estoy aquí desde las 5:00 de la mañana y estaban durmiendo juntos abrasados X3 y sólo vine para dormir.

Naruto: pero no se supone que tienes un dueño, que cree que eres una simple gata.

Isabel: bueno hay algo que deben saber...

Naruto: que cosa?.

Isabel: mejor se los digo cuando estemos con su sensei.

Naruto: *le gruñe el estomago* esta bien, bueno me voy a bañar y regreso para desayunar.

Isabel: ok, te esperamos en el comedor ^_^.

Naruto: si.

Naruto entro al baño y se quitó la ropa, abrió la lleve del agua y entro a la ducha, mientras tanto sasuke e Isabel estaban en el comedor Isabel estaba preparando huevo con jamón, con algo de jugo de naranja, pero había un problema, el jugo estaba caducado...

Isabel: no se como no se a muerto de un dolor de estómago.

Sasuke: ¿dijiste algo?.

Isabel: no, nada.

Mientras tanto con naruto ya se había terminado de bañar (si, lo se pareció rápido pero créanme no lo fue XD) se puso una toalla alrededor de la sintura y se miró al espejo y noto algo...¡TENÍA MARCAS EN EL CUELLO!, o no si alguien las ve sería su fin, no, no, no tenía que taparlas con algo, pero con que...

Naruto: ya se, creo que tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, (usare las vendas en el cuello, como si me hubiera lastimado) aquí esta, bien, *se pone las vendas alrededor del cuello* listo, bueno a desayunar.

Naruto bajo las escaleras y antes de sentarse en la mesa, golpeo a sasuke en la cabeza...

Sasuke: ¡HEY QUE TE PASA!.

Naruto: ¡NO HABLES CON TANTA INOCENCIA, ME DEJASTE MARCAS EN EL CUELLO TEME!.

Sasuke: hmp, pero te gusto ¿no?.

Naruto: 0/0 etto..bueno..yo.

Isabel: hey, naru el jugo de naranja estaba caducado, voy por más aquí a la vuelta.

Naruto: no te preocupes, yo voy.

Isabel: esta bien.

Sasuke: no te tardes, tengo hambre.

Naruto: ya oí.

Naruto salió de su casa y doblo la esquina, estaba apunto de entrar a la tienda pero alguien lo tomo del hombro...

¿?: hey uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿eh?.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y naruto no avía regresado de la tienda, sasuke se empezaba a preocupar igualmente Isabel, que tal si le había pasado algo, lo que fuera ninguno de los dos se iba a quedar ahí a esperar, si se trataba de que se había quedado a charlar con alguien entonces no importaba, ambos salieron de

La casa, pero por alguna razón sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento, como sea doblaron la esquina y bieron un montón de gente amontonada en frente de la tienda y gritaban...

Montón: ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA,PELEA,PELEA!.

Isabel: espero y naruto no se allá metido en problemas.

Chico 1: vamos uzumaki, acaso el uchiha de cogió tanto que no tienes fuerzas de pelear.

Isabel: (le di justo en el clavo).

Naruto: (demonios los muy malditos me atacaron por detrás y me golpearon en el estómago y me sacaron el aire, mierda mirenme estoy en el piso siendo pateado por estos idiotas)

Sasuke entro en el montón de gente asta llegar a naruto, el chico iba a patear a naruto en el estómago pero sasuke le dio un puñetazo a el chico en la cara asiendo que callera al suelo, mientras el levantaba a naruto del suelo...

Sasuke: mira serás dobe como es que te dejaste patear por estos mal nacidos.

Naruto: créeme si estos bastardos no me hubieran golpeado en el estómago y sacado todo el aire, les hubiera pateado el trasero en un minuto

Sasuke: si claro.

Chico 2: mire jefe a quien tenemos aquí.

Chico 1: valla valla uchiha, por que no vas a cogerte a algún idiota y dejas que le demos su merecido al gallito.

Sasuke: jeje crees que me revuelco con cualquiera que se me ponga en frente, pues créeme estas equivocado.

Chico 1 y 2: ¿eh?.

Sasuke: si vuelven a meterse con mi novio, los mato *cara furiosa* Isabel.

Isabel: que.

Sasuke: llévate a naruto a casa yo voy en unos momentos.

Isabel: Hai, ven naru vamos a curarte esos raspones *carga a naruto en su espalda* (recordemos que ella es medio demonio y tiene una fuerza muy grande, bueno que la pelo de chicle no se queda atrás ^_^).

Isabel y con naruto en su espalda doblo la esquina, mientras tanto con sasuke el trono los huesos de sus manos en forma de amenaza, lo que asusto un poco a los dos chicos, pero al parecer eran unos idiotas, por que uno se lanzó a atacar a sasuke, pero el azabache lo golpeo como si nada, después sasuke los golpeo y golpeo asta que los idiotas se fueron corriendo y la demás gente se fue a sus casas o regresaban a sus asuntos, después de eso sasuke se dirigió a la casa de naruto, subió las escaleras y los vio a los dos sentados en el sofá, Isabel le estaba poniendo una tirita en la mejilla, luego Isabel saco un frasquito de alcohol del botiquín y una bolita de algodón, naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado...

Isabel: ya se cuanto odias el alcohol, pero si no lo hago se infectará y se pondrá peor.

Sasuke: jajaja así que le temes al alcohol jaja.

Naruto: ¡NO TE RÍAS!, ¡¿ACASO SABES CUANTO ARDE ESA COSA!?.

Sasuke: si claro, no a de arder tanto.

Isabel se transformó en su forma gatuna y araño al azabache en la mano, a este no le dolió el arañazo, Luego Isabel se volvió a transformar en su forma "humana" y agarro el frasquito de alcohol, le puso un poco a una bolita de algodón y se la puso al azabache en la mano...

Sasuke: ¡AAAAAAAA! ¡ARDE MUCHO!.

Isabel: lo vez, ahora sabes lo que naruto siente y sintió.

Naruto: no era necesario aser eso ^_^U, como sea *agarra una bolita de algodón y la mano de sasuke*.

Sasuke: oye, que crees que ases dobe.

Naruto: todavía te arde ¿no? Voy a limpiar el alcohol que tienes para que ya no te arda.

Sasuke: bien como sea.

Naruto: bien.

Naruto empezó a quitarle el alcohol a sasuke, mientras isabel ponía a calentar el desayuno, después le pondría alcohol a naruto...

Isabel: (aunque, contando que es el portador del kyubi no creo que necesite de alcohol, se cicatrizarán en poco tiempo).

Naruto: ya esta, listo sasuke, pero espera.

Naruto agarro la mano de sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en donde estaba la herida, a lo que sasuke se sonrrojo un poco...

Sasuke: y, eso por que fue.

Naruto: ¿eh?, bueno isa-chan siempre me daba un beso cuando terminaba de curarme, en donde tuviera la herida.

Sasuke: ya veo -/-.

Isabel: bueno ahora si a desayunar, compre el jugo en lo que sasuke golpeaba a esos tipos.

Naruto: que rico, itadakimasu~.

Los 3 estaban desayunando, hablando y riendo, a sasuke le gustaba, le gustaba ese ambiente familiar, ver a su kitsune feliz, contando anécdotas de cuando Isabel y el se metían en problemas...

Isabel: jajajajajajajajaja,recuerdas aquella ves que trepamos asta la copa de un árbol y te caíste.

Naruto: mmmm, no, me la recordarías.

Isabel: ok, bueno...

FLASH BACK...

naruto: hmmm.

Isabel: que pasa naruto-kun.

Naruto: me gustaría trepar ese árbol *señalando el árbol*.

Isabel: ya se.

Isabel trepo y trepo el árbol asta que llego a una rama bastante alta, una ves ahí, Isabel hizo que su cola de gato se alargará asta tocar el suelo...

Isabel: agárrate fuerte.

Naruto: *se agarra* que pretendes con esto.

Isabel: ya lo veras.

Isabel tomo su colita como si fuera una cuerda y la jalo para que naruto subiera asta lo alto, una ves ahí, ambos podían ver una vista espectacular de Konoha...

Naruto: wow se puede ver todo desde aquí, grasias Isabel eres la mejor.

Isabel: de nada.

Naruto: por eso te quiero ttebayo.

Isabel: *sonrrojada* no..no fue nada.

Naruto: ¿eh?, por que estas roja.

Isabel: ¡ah! Es..es que..estoy algo enferma.

Naruto: ya veo, jajajaja, ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!.

grito naruto, puesto que se había caído del árbol...

Isabel:jajajajajajajajaja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

naruto: ya me acuerdo, ese día me dijiste que estabas enferma.

Isabel: si.

Naruto: si, que bueno que te recuperaste al día siguiente.

Isabel: jejeje ^_^U (en realidad, tu, me gustabas y sigues gustándome, el solo echo de estar a tu lado me hacia feliz, pero ahora veo que tu eres feliz con el, y mientras tu seas feliz, yo también soy feliz) bueno, será mejor ir con su sensei.

Naruto: si.

Sasuke: pero antes.

Sasuke tomo en sus manos el rostro de naruto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios después de eso se encaminaron al punto de reunión hay vieron a sakura sentada en el piso aburrida, de repente los vio y se levantó del piso para saludar...

Sakura: naruto, sasuke-kun, Isabel hola.

Los tres: hola.

Kakashi: hola.

Sakura: al fin llega.

Naruto: tarde, como de costumbre.

Kakashi: pero si ustedes 2, sasuke, naruto, hoy llegaron tarde.

Sasuke: unos tipos estaban molestando al dobe y tuve que intervenir.

Naruto: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME DOBE!.

Kakashi: aaa, es cierto lo había olvidado ustedes 2 son novios.

Naruto: 0/0 como lo sabe kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: bueno yo era encargado de cuidar el festival lo recuerdas.

Naruto: es cierto.

Kakashi: bueno, iruka me envió a cuidar el área del concurso de karaoke y cuando llege, los vi besarse.

Los 2: 0/0.

Sakura: Isabel.

Isabel: ¿si?.

Sakura: perdón por llamarte bruja esa vez.

Isabel: no pasa nada.

Naruto: por sierto isa-chan no ibas a decirnos algo cuando estuviéramos con kakashi-sensei.

Isabel: a sí, bueno...*suspiro* hokage-sama los engaño para atraparme y así ella me exterminara.

Naruto: ¡que! pero por que.

Isabel: bueno, la verdad es que todo esto paso por el tercer hokage.

Sakura: no entiendo muy bien.

Isabel: ase como 5 años, una noche normal, yo iba a la casa de naruto a jugar, todo normal asta que...

FLASH BACK...

Isabel: lalalaalalala.

Jounin: niña.

Isabel: ¿eh?, me habla a mi señor.

Jounin: si, ven.

Isabel se encaminó a donde se encontraba el señor, al estar en frente de el este saco un costal y la metió dentro, Isabel luchaba y luchaba por salir, pero no podía, 15 minutos después isabel noto que el hombre se había detenido, este la saco del costal, Isabel se asustó un poco, luego vio que estaba en frente del 3er hokage...

Sarutobi: tu eres Isabel.

Isabel: s..si señor.

Sarutobi: e oído que siempre estas con naruto.

Isabel: así es señor.

Sarutobi: lo siento pequeña, pero me temo que ya no podrás verlo más.

Isabel: que.

Sarutobi: lleva a la niña lejos de la aldea.

El Jounin tomo a Isabel y volvió a meterla en el costal, escucho unos murmullos de parte del 3er hokage y del Jounin, pero no entendió aquellos murmullos, ella noto que el hombre comenso a moverse y 20 minutos después el Jounin y ella se encontraban a más de 30 km de la aldea, una ves lejos de la aldea, el Jounin la soltó y estaba a punto de matarla, pero algo lo detuvo, no fue algo material, fue algo en su interior, como sea el señor se fue, Isabel se quedo sola sin saber a donde ir o que aser, sólo pudo sentarse a llorar, la habían alejado de naruto, su mejor amigo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Isabel: me imagino que el tercer hokage le dio instrucciones al Jounin de matarme, después de eso me prometí aserme mas fuerte encontrar la aldea de nuevo y cuando regresará encontrarte.

Naruto: todo este tiempo pensé que me habías abandonado.

Isabel: si eso no hubiera pasado, nunca te uniera abandonado, yo te considero mi hermano.

Naruto:...tu siempre estuviste con migo...sabías todo de mi...incluso asta el más oscuro de mis secretos.

Kakashi: bien, vamos a explicarle esto a lady hokage.

Isabel: no creo que sea buena idea.

Naruto: no te preocupes, sasuke y yo te protegeremos, verdad sasuke.

Sasuke: Hai.

Isabel: grasias.

Y así fue los 5 fueron rumbo a la oficina de tsunade, al llegar entraron y tocaron la puerta después de recibir un "adelante", los 5 entraron encontrando a tsunade con baba en la boca...

Naruto: párese que la interrumpimos en medio de su siesta.

Tsunade: no estaba dormida, sólo estaba descansando los ojos.

Naruto: si claro.

Tsunade: y bien ayer no me diste el reporte de tu misión kakashi, acaso no as encontrado a la gata.

Kakashi: bueno, descubrimos algo curioso, descubrimos que la "gata" era un medio demonio.

Tsunade: ...ok, debo admitir que lo descubrieron, y yo que pensé que no lo descubrirían, y bien donde esta.

Kakashi: Isabel.

Isabel salió de atrás de naruto y tenía las orejas y la cola de nuevo, tsunade puso una cara bastante sería más de lo normal...

Tsunade: así que tu eres la niña que quiere sacar al kyubi de dentro de naruto.

Isabel: ¿qué?, yo no quiero aser eso.

Naruto: así es, isabel no sería capas de aser eso, ella es mi amiga, por favor abuela tsunade no la mate.

Tsunade: ok naruto no la matare, pero la estaré vigilando, si trata de dañarte la matare, eres como mi hijo y no quiero que algo malo te pase.

Naruto: gracias abuela tsunade.

Tsunade: de nada, bueno, otra cosa que hay de ustedes 2 *señala a naruto y sasuke*.

Sasuke: sobre que tsunade-sama?.

Tsunade: son pareja no es así.

Naruto: / ¡POR QUÉ TODOS LO SABEN!.

Sasuke: así es tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: bueno solo tengo algo que decirte *aura oscura* si me entero que hiciste llorar a naruto, no tendré piedad.

Sasuke: no se preocupe juro cuidarlo con mi vida si es necesario.

Tsunade: muy bien, ahora largo hay trabajo que aser.

Todos: ok.

Los 5 se fueron de regreso al puente para así kakashi les explicara su misión de hoy y así llevarla acabo, al llegar todos se sentaron en el piso...

Kakashi: bien hoy nuestra misión es cuidar a unos gemelos y su hermanita pequeña, sus nombres son ren, Hikari y hiku.

Naruto: no me gusta cuidar niños.

Sakura: no te gusta aser ninguna misión *lo golpea*.

Naruto: AUCH, es por que son inútiles, la última ves que tuvimos una misión de verdad fue en el país de las olas.

Kakashi: no te quejes, bueno andando, Isabel irás con nosotros.

Isabel: en serio.

Kakashi: si, sólo que tendrás que transformarte en tu forma gatuna.

Isabel: ok.

Isabel se transformó en gato y naruto la cargo y se la llevo todo el camino, al llegar a la casa de los señores tocaron la puerta y los recibió la señora de la casa, era una señora de unos 34, delgada y de cabello rubio ...

Señora: ¡ah! Devén ser los ninjas que mi esposo contrató, pasen les explicaremos lo que tienen que aser.

Kakashi: grasias.

Kakashi le sonrió a la señora, esta le devolvió el gesto, la casa por el interior era muy linda, tenía una sala, una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaban el cuarto de los niños y el cuarto de los señores de la casa, afuera había un patio con un árbol en ese árbol habia un columpio donde los niños jugaban diario, en la sala se encontraban los 3 angelitos de la casa y en hombre de la casa los cuatro sentados en el sofá, la señora se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado, el señor les hizo señas al equipo de shinobis de que se sentarán en el sofá que estaba en frente, estos hicieron caso y se sentaron, la hija menor se quedo viendo los brazos de naruto y lo que estaban agarrando estos, naruto se dio cuanta de que la niña observaba a Isabel así que...

Naruto: te gustaría cargarla?.

Hikari: ¿puedo mami?.

Señora: claro.

Naruto: Isabel, ve con la niña.

Isabel obedeció a naruto y esta salto de sus brazos y se dirijio a la pequeña, la niña le acaricio las orejas, Isabel ronroneó ante el acto de la niña, mientras isabel y la niña se entretenían, el señor y la señora estaban dispuestos a decirles las reglas a kakashi y a su equipo, pero la señora al igual que la niña se fijó en naruto y también en sasuke...

Señora: que lindos alumnos tiene.

Kakashi: quienes ¿ellos? *señalando a naruto y sasuke*.

Señora: si, son muy lindos y a la vez guapos.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la señora, nadie ni siquiera las señoras los llamaban lindos o guapos en las misiones, pero ese no era el caso, después de el pequeño cumplido de la señora, el señor se dispuso a hablar...

Señor: bueno, primero presentemonos yo soy tama y ella es mi esposa haru y ellos son nuestros hijos, ren, Hikari y hiku.

Kakashi: bueno, yo soy kakashi hatake y ellos son mis alumnos, sasuke uchiha, naruto uzumaki y sakura haruno.

Señora: bueno ya que nos presentamos, les diremos las reglas, los niños tienen que estar en la cama a las 8:00, lavarán los platos y les daran de comer.

Kakashi: entendido, no se preocupen déjenlo en nuestras manos.

Señor: bien nos vamos, adiós niños.

Niños: adiós papi, mami.

Señores: cuídense.

Niños: ¡HAII!.

Los señores se fueron, entonses los niños salieron al patio a jugar junto con Isabel, kakashi se puso a leer el icha icha, sakura fue a lavar los platos y naruto como no tenía nada que aser y vio que el columpio no lo estaban utilizando los niños se sentó y se columpiaba muy levemente, asta que vio las manos de alguien agarrar las cuerdas que sujetaban el columpio, se giró y vio a sasuke, sonriéndole naruto le devolvió el gesto, en eso sasuke empujo el columpio, este se elevo muy poco, a naruto le pareció divertido tanto que se río y sonrió...

Naruto: más fuerte sasuke.

Sasuke: ok.

Sasuke empujo un poco más fuerte el columpio este se elevo más, naruto seguía riendo y sonriendo, a sasuke le gustaba ver a naruto feliz, después de un rato sasuke se cansó, naruto se bajó del columpio y ambos se acostaron en el pasto y se miraron el uno al otro, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sasuke en los orbes azules de naruto y naruto en los oscuros y profundos de sasuke, ambos hipnotizados por el encanto del otro, ambos tenían tantas ganas de besarse pero no podían estaban los niños, en eso naruto se sentó en el piso y miro a sasuke con una sonrisa, sasuke igual mente se sentó, si no podía besar a naruto en los labios, lo aria en la mejilla, así fue sasuke le dio un beso a naruto en la mejilla, este se sonrojó como un tomate...

Naruto: *sonrrojado* ¡IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE BESARME Y ADEMÁS ESTAMOS DE MISIÓN!.

Sasuke: sólo fue un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto: pero...aún así... es algo vergonzoso.

Sasuke se aserco al oído de naruto y le susurro...

Sasuke: eres lindo cuando te sonrrojas.

Naruto: cállate.

Hikari: naru-chan juegas con nosotros, sasu-chan también puede jugar.

Naruto: claro, que dises sasuke.

Sasuke: as lo que quieras, yo me quedare aquí un rato.

Naruto: ok.

Naruto y los niños se dirigieron a al otro lado del patio donde estaba Isabel en su forma gatuna junto a una pelota azul cielo, los niños y naruto se pusieron a jugar con la pelota, mientras isabel fue al lado de sasuke quien estaba sentado recargandose en el árbol, Isabel se subió a sus piernas y se agazapó y ronroneaba...

Sasuke: ¿ya te cansaste?.

Isabel: no pero, ya no tengo ánimos de jugar ¿y tu? Lo unico que as echó es empujar a naru en el columpio.

Sasuke: estoy vigilando.

Isabel: por que, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

Sasuke: es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Isabel: si tu lo dices.

Pasaron las horas y ya se Hacia de noche y empezaba a bajar la temperatura así que todos entraron a la casa, sakura ya había echo la cena, ensalada con pollo, pero naruto no estuvo muy desacuerdo...

Naruto: no quiero, ¡YO QUIERO RAMEN!.

Sakura: vamos naruto tienes que comer verduras.

Kakashi: ella tiene rason.

Sakura: además que ejemplo de vas a dar a estos niños.

Sasuke: exacto.

Naruto: ok pero...

Sasuke: acaso quieres que te de en la boca como un niño pequeño.

Naruto: sasuke-teme, ¡cállate!.

Después de terminar de cenar naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos, al terminar de lavar los platos todos subieron a el cuarto de los niños y acomodaron a los niños en sus camas, ya eran como las 8:00, ellos se sentaron en el piso, para vigilar a los niños, pasaron dos horas y naruto se estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de sasuke, sasuke noto que naruto estaba un poco incómodo así que agarro a naruto y lo acostó en sus piernas, media hora después la temperatura ya avía descendido bastante, todos temblaban a causa del frío...

Naruto: *temblando* mmmm, hmmm, sasu...ke...te..te...tengo..frío.

Sasuke: ya te as despertado.

Naruto: *temblando* claro..pero..es..es..este..mal..mal..maldito frío..no..me deja..dor...dormir.

Sasuke: hmm *temblando* tal..talves es..esto..funcione.

Sasuke abraso a naruto para que se dieran calor mutuamente con su calor corporal, naruto vio a isabel temblando en el piso...

Naruto: Isabel, ven, aquí estarás calientita, kakashi-sensei, sakura ustedes también.

Sasuke: (y yo que pensaba que estaríamos solos en esta posición).

Los tres nombrados anterior mente por naruto se aproximaron a los dos enamorados y se unieron al abraso y se quedaron así asta que por fin los padres de los pequeños llegaron...

Señora: grasias por cuidar de nuestros niños, perdonen por aser que se quedarán en este frío.

Kakashi: no se preocupe señora, bueno nos retiramos.

Señora: asta luego, regresen a su casa con cuidado.

Todos: ¡SI!.

Continuara...


End file.
